Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-1901131-20150604230600/@comment-7558353-20150610174236
Wilma Deering escribió: Jaime Lannister escribió: Es un artículo de opinión, subjetivo, que para cautivar y convencer al lector -finalidad de todo artículo de opinión- recurre a símiles y metáforas históricas. Su fin no es manipular, es convencer. No tiene más historia que esa xD ¿Por qué no ha habido menciones anteriores al trato de las mujeres en la serie? No lo sé; puede que, y esto es cosecha propia, porque la serie antes estaba en un estado embrionario y se podía pensar que casos como el de Daenerys siendo sodomizada por Drogo eran sucesos aislados, esporádicos y con algún sentido a la larga. Hoy por hoy, tras cinco años viendo la serie, ya sabemos de qué va y qué es lo que le gusta poner en pantalla. Al conocer la familiaridad y costumbre del producto, se entiende el aumento considerable de críticas. Es lógica xD ¿Por qué no a los derroteros con otros personajes? Yo creo que sí los ha habido. Todo el mundo recuerda el follón que se armó con la desaparición de Tysha, el intento de ataque de Shae cuando Tyrion la sorprende en la cama de Tywin o el famoso e infame sex in the sept xD El propio Martin dijo en una entrevista que no le gustaba el Meñique de la serie porque transmitía una desconfianza que el de los libros sabía erradicar para parecer más amigable, y también el propio Martin se quejó de que Melisandre era el personaje más incomprendido de los adaptados hasta ese momento. Hasta el autor de los libros ha mencionado esos derroteros. El autor e ese artículo no se ha ciscado en nada ni en nadie. Está dando su opinión con argumentos; ya a partir de ahí a cada uno de los que lo leamos nos corresponde si devolverle la reverencia de cortesía o no, si coincidir o no xD Lo que diferencia al redactor de ese artículo de lo que dicho autor critica, ya te lo dije en mi post anterior: la intencionalidad. Jaime, de verdad, que esto me cansa ya. Si no queréis o intentar poneros en mis zapatos. En lo que estoy intentando (sin éxito) en que por lo menos se me escuche, no hay más que hablar. De verdad. Un personaje de ficción está por encima de personas reales. Y las opiniones a favor de ese personaje de ficción van a misa siempre, al precio que sea. Permíteme que no comulgue con ruedas de carreta y acéptame que no querer entender esa gran verdad. Pero Wilma, si yo te escucho y me gusta escucharte xDD Pero creo que lo "mágico" de esto es escucharnos mutuamente y desde el respeto e incluso la amistad intercambiar ideas. En ningún momento he desaprobado tu desacuerdo con el artículo ni el derecho a que puedas estar en desacuerdo con él, o al menos no era mi intención xD Lo que ha pasado es que yo, al sí estar de acuerdo con él, he tenido tendencia a rebatir y argumentar. Como ambos hemos hecho en estos últimos posts y lo que hacemos la mayoría de los usuarios de esta Wiki siempre xD Yo soy consciente de que tú personalmente no eres fan para nada del personaje de Stannis, y sin embargo es algo que nunca he usado "contra ti", en el sentido más amigable del término xD, en este debate.